The Felines (Episode)
The Felines is the first epsiode of season four. Summary Thats it. Brooke has transfered. Savannah is free. With her perfect boyfriend. In her perfect world. Well. Not for long. Your worst nightmare has just begun. In walk three slender cats, AKA The Felines. Here to ruin your day and take over OCD. If that's not all? They are worse than the Barbie Dolls. Fearsome. They soon become the talk of OCD before First period. You think that's bad enough? Someone has taken a particualar liking to Sage. And this war. May not be won. Transcript *The camera pans down a house* *Savannah lies in bed. Sleeping* *The alarm goes off* Savannah: UHG! What time is it? *Savannah rolls off the bed* *She brushes her teeth, fur, gets changed and walks down to breakfast* Savannah: Hi mum. Hi dad! Mother: Savannah! Good morning Father: Good morning Miss Reed. Mother: Here is your favrite breakfast! POPTARTS! *Savannah eats* Savannah: I have to go now. See yah! *She runs off* *Savannah walks into school* Jenny: Hey Savvy! Lina: Did you hear the good news! Savvy: That Brooke transfered. Yeah. I heard. Going to miss her. Jenny: are you being serious? Savvy: No. I was being Sarcastic. Oh my dog. Lina: Well. Whatever. Atleast we are- Wait..*Zoom in on face*What the tail is that? *Savvy and Jenny turn around* Savvy: *Close up on face* Who in the world? *Three cats walk down the hallway* *Opening title* Lina: Who are they? Jenny: I don't have a clue *Sage Walks over* Sage: hey Savannah Savvy: Oh hi Sage *Kisses* *The bell rings* Savvy: We gotta go Sage. See you for lunch. OK? Sage: Alright Babe. At First Class Shawty: Who the tail? *Savannah Walks in* *Savannah Sits beside Shawty* Savvy: Hello. I'm Savannah Reed. Are you..new here or something? Shawty: Keep your snout out of my buisness Savannah: Oh...Ok....Thats- *Teacher walks in* Teacher: OK Class. Settle down now. Today we will be doing a partner task. *Shawty groans* Teacher: Look beside you. Whoever is beside you. This is who you ar working with. This task will get us communicating with people we don't know. *Savannah looks beside her. Conserned* Teacher: You have all lesson to create a model for a new invention. Weither its a fur cleaning device or anything. Be creative. Work with your partner well. Have fun! Shawty: OK, What is your name? Savannah: Me? Shawty: Yes fur brains! Savannah: Oh..I'm Savvy. Savvy Ree- Shawty: OK OK Any ideas for this invention Savannah: Well..Not yet... Shawty: Think of something! *The screen fades to black* IN THE CORRIDOR Savannah: So she made me do all the work! Lina: Who is she anyways. Never seen her before Savannah: Me either. She scares me *Jenny runs upto them* Jenny: GUYS! Savannah: Whats wrong Jenny? Jenny: New group alert Lina: What? Jenny: I was just walking away from Geography and I seen this *Shows picture* *The poster shows three cats (the Felines) with words at the back saying YOUR NEW QUEENS* Savannah: Oh no... Sage: Hey Savannah Savannah: hey Sage *Kiss* Lina: Savannah. Who is Tom talking too?? Savannah: Uh. I don't know. Jenny: I thought he went out with somebody Savannah: He does. This is a boy he is talking too. Sage: Oh thats his brother. He has been here for a little while. His name is Dustin Lina: Oh. He. He's cute. Sage: Don't think that. He is dating Chrissy Docheerty *Lina sighs* Unknown: OH MY DOG! ITS LIZIA! (Everyone turns and looks) (The felines wlak down the hallway and stop at Tom Dawson, Dustin and Bryan.) Shawty: Hello boys Tom: Please. Bryan: H-H-Hi Tom: Dude. What about Luna? Bryan: Oh yeah. Tom: Ha! Shawty: So... Dustin: Yeah. Bye now little kitteh (All the boys laugh) Shawty growls) Shawty: Whatever! Category:PawsomePerry's Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Category:Season 4 Episodes